


Details

by StormDragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDragon/pseuds/StormDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smallest details can give away even the best kept secrets. </p><p>A birthday fic for stealyourshiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stealyourshiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourshiny/gifts).



Her mind was revolving on one single subject, and has been since she noticed of that little detail. 

She needed to know, why? 

For weeks she pondered on a way to ask without sounding awkward or rude. She didn’t after all want to end up dead. With great care she thought of an innocent way to bring the subject up without upsetting the elven warrior.

Sadly all her carefully thought out dialogue was forgotten, along with a few higher functions after the third glass of Agrisio Pavanii. And without meaning too she end up blurting out her line of inquiry.

“Those feathers on your sword, they look a lot like the feathers on Anders’ pauldrons.” 

Fenris practically choked on his wine at the suddenness of her questioning, “No, of course not. They were always there.” He said a little too quickly.

Hawke hummed to herself as she twirled the wine glass in her hand. Well at least he wasn’t upset with her. She shut her eyes in concentration as she tried to remember if the sword had feathers when she first gave it to Fenris. 

The wine may or may not have been affecting her memory, but Hawke could swear that the blade never had black feathers attached to its guard. Then again she shouldn’t make such an assumption, based on a few raven feathers. She finds those all the time. And maybe Fenris decided to add a few feathers to his blade on a whim. She herself has certainly done a lot of things based on a whim.

Perhaps she shouldn’t read anymore of Varric’s novels. 

She looked at the sword in question taking in its details. From the fascinating etching on its blade and guard to the raven feathers and – supposedly enchanted – emerald that hanged from it… 

Wait…

Emerald? 

That wasn’t right. She could clearly recall the blade had two emeralds on it. If her memory was right the one that was missing was the smaller of the two. But where was it? It wasn’t like Fenris to mishandle his equipment. 

She pondered on the fate of the missing gem, or if the wine was messing with her. But then it hit her. She recalled seeing Anders putting on a pendant with an emerald, smaller but of a similar cut. She couldn’t be sure, to be sure she would need Isabela; the woman had an eye for gems.

Regardless, it couldn’t all be a coincidence. 

Hawke leaned back in her seat as she fixed a lazy gaze on the elf, who coughed awkwardly. She knows she won’t get much of a confession from either one of them but that was fine. She’ll find proof eventually. And with Isabela’s help, she’ll definitely find proof.

But for now, she’ll let the elf go.

“My mistake, the wine must be going to my head.” She apologized, smiling sheepishly at Fenris.

The warrior visibly relaxed, “No harm done, my friend.”

Maybe tomorrow she’ll ask Anders about his little pendant. 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> The sword in this fic is actually from a mod, [STP Leap of Faith, Kapalaran](http://dragonage.nexusmods.com/mods/3095), I draw inspiration from the oddest places.


End file.
